the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:US Episoden Thread/@comment-5167151-20160110170537/@comment-5167151-20160216224417
Cloud1983m sagte: Hey. Meine Frage nochmal hier auch an dich. Nach neuesten Ereignissen(Welcome to Earth 2) Was denkst du mittlerweile wer Zoom sein könnte bzw wer der Mann in der Maske zum Schluss ist? Ich vermute ja mal das das Morsecodes sind die er da am Ende klopft. Meine Vermutung ist auch das der Mann in der Maske Henry Allen von Erde 1 ist und es sich bei Zoom um Henry Allen von Erde 2 handelt. Ansonsten kommt dann nur noch Eddi Thawne von erde 2 in Farge. Was denkst du? lg Cloud Hi, schön das du wieder da bist, ich hatte gehofft nochmal mit dir über Zoom reden zu können. Ich hab nämlich eine neue Theorie :-) Der Mann in der Eisenmaske kommt mir von seiner Statur her zu schmächtig vor um Henry Allen zu sein. Und spätestens seid Zoom Harry dazu gebracht hat für ihn Barrys Speed zu stehlen war für mich auch deine Theorie dass Zoom nur die Zeit um sich herum verlangsamt vom Tisch (inzwischen hatten wir das ja auch mit dem Turtle, so das es klar ist das es bei Zoom nicht so ist), ich halte es aber weiterhin für Möglch dass Zoom kein echter Speedster ist, sondern nur die Geschwindigkeit anderer Speedster auf sich übertragen hat oder durch irgendein Serum oder sonstwas sich "künstlich" Speed verschaft hat.. Jetzt aber zu meiner aktuellen Theorie zur Identität von Zoom: Ich glaube Zoom ist niemand anderer als Jay Garrick! Das Problem an der Böser Erde-2 Doppelgänger Nummer ist, zwar wäre das ein Schock für unsere Protagonisten, aber nicht für uns Zuschauer. Es müsste also jemand Zoom sein der sowohl für Barry und Co eine unerwartete Böse Überaschung wäre als auch uns Zuschauern ein "WTF DER ist Zoom? OMG!" entlockt. Also müsste Zoom einer der neu in Staffel 2 hinzugekommenen Hauptcharaktere sein. Das wären: Patty, Wally West, Harry Wells und Jay Garrick. Desweiteren glaube ich das Jay Garrick nicht der echte Jay Garrick ist, sondern Hunter Solomon von Erde-2 der sich als Jay Garrick ausgibt. Der Mann in der Eisenmaske ist der echte Jay Garrick den Zoom nachdem er ihn in diesem Kampf den wir sahen besiegt hat gefangen genommen hat. Die Statur des Mannes mit der Maske würde zu Jay Garrick oder Eddie passen. Erst dachte ich lange dass Hunter Solomon irgendwie das Aussehen von Jay Garrick angenommen hat (ähnlich wie der Reverse Flash in der letzten Staffel mit Wells) doch jetzt glaub ich dass die Wahrheit viel einfacher und logischer ist. Jay Garrick und Hunter Solomon sind Zwillinge! Irgendwie ist einer der beiden bei den Garricks aufgewachsen und der andere bei den Solomons (ob nun beide Waisen waren die von unterschiedlichen Famillien adoptiert wurden, oder ob die eine der zwei Famillien einen der Zwillinge zur Adoption freigab oder ob es bei der Geburt im Krankenhaus zu einem Fehler kam und eins der Kinder vertauscht wurde.) Das ist auch der Grund warum Zoom Jay diese Eisenmaske aufgesetzt hat, da er den Platz von Jay Garrick eingenommen hatte soll niemand herausfinden dass er jemanden der wie Jay aussieht bereits gefangenhält. Es passt alles zusammen, wenn du dir die einzelnen Folgen nochmal anschaust merkst du sogar das alles bereits angedeutet wird in den Szenen die "Jay Garrick" mit Caitlin Snow hat. Es gibt Hinweise auf seine wahre Identität und sogar seine Motive. Er zeigt Caitlin Snow den "Hunter Solomon" von Erde-1 und erklärt ihr das hier Jay Garrick von den Solomons adoptiert wurde. Damit wird darauf verwiesen das "Jay" in Wahrheit Hunter Solomon von Erde-2 sein könnte der auch von den Solomons adoptiert wurde obwohl er biologisch ein Garrick ist. In einer Szene redet er mit Caitlin Snow darüber dass er Experimente an sich vorgenommen hat um noch schneller zu werden womit wir einen kleinen Hinweis auf seine Origin bekommen. Hunter könnte diese Experimente vorgenommen haben um schneller als Jay Garrick zu werden, was ja auch klappte, aber es hatte einen ungeahnten Nebenefekt. Ebenfalls im Gespräch mit Caitlin Snow erfahren wir das "Jay" unheilbar Krank wurde als Nebeneffekt seienr Experimente um schneller zu werden. Damit ahben wir letztendlich einen Einblick in die möglichen Motive von Zoom erhalten. Er ist sterbenskrank und kann sein Leben vermutlich nur retten indem er sich die Geschwindigkeit von Speedstern einverleibt, deswegen will er auch das Barry noch schneller wird. Dazu passt auch das Wells ihm erst keinen kleinen Teil von Barrys Speed beschafft hat die er sich injeziert hat, damit erkauft er sich Zeit indem er die Krankheit etwas aufhält und so einige Tage mehr hat bevor sie ihn töten würde, damit er die Chance hat barry so schnell zu machen dass Barrys Speed ausreicht um zooms Krankheit entgültig zu stoppen. Das einzige was mich etwas irritiert ist dass Jay in der letzten Folge auf Erde-1 gegen Geomancer kämpft aber dann am Ende der Folge als Zoom auf Erde-2 erscheint. Aber vermutlich hat er eine andere Möglichkeit durch die Dimensionen zu reisen gefunden oder schlicht gelogen als er sagte das Portal wäre kaputt bzw er hat es längst schon repariert. Wie gesagt mein Tipp Nummer 1 lautet jetzt: Zoom ist Hunter Solomon von Erde-2, der sich auf Erde-1 als "Jay Garrick" ausgibt und den echten Jay als Mann mit der Eisenmaske gefangen hält.